


Once Kitten, Twice Shy

by Jerakeen



Series: Tumblr Fic Bits [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, Jealous Derek, Just Add Kittens, Kissing, M/M, Tumblr Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerakeen/pseuds/Jerakeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Awww. Who’s a happy wolfy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Kitten, Twice Shy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BenVSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenVSA/gifts).



"Oh, my god, you’re jealous," Stiles states, looking shocked and more than a little gleeful.

"No, I’m not," Derek says. He goes back to his book. It’s a very interesting book.

"Yes, you are. Look at your face. You think I don’t know your pouty-grumpy face?"

Derek rolls his eyes and sighs, looking up from his - very, very interesting - book. “I do not have a pouty-grumpy face. I have an annoyed face. You should be used to it by now.”

Derek holds Stiles’ gaze for as long as he can, looking as annoyed as he can manage, but then—Stiles starts laughing. _Of course_.

"You’re a child," he tells Stiles.

"And you’re jealous of a kitten!" Stiles crows.

_Am not_ , Derek’s inner five-year-old says. The adult part of him thankfully wins out and manages to keep him quiet.

Stiles scoots closer on the couch, tucking his toes under Derek’s thigh and resting his cheek on his shoulder. “You will still be my best hang-out buddy, don’t worry. I may just occasionally bring along a tiny fluffy friend to snuggle with us on the couch.”

Derek sniffs, turns the page. That doesn’t sound too bad. He can handle a kitten. As long as Stiles doesn’t leave. Not that Derek cares but—okay, yes, he does. Derek remembers how it felt in the loft before Stiles started dropping by. It’s not exactly something he misses. “I guess she can stay.”

Stiles wraps his arms around Derek’s middle. “Awww. Who’s a happy wolfy.”

"Stiles," Derek warns. "Do not even think about—"

Stiles starts scratching his tummy.

Derek drops the book he’s been pretending to read, and tackles Stiles down to the floor. Within seconds he has him incapacitated, hands pinned over his head.

He flashes his eyes for effect.

Stiles keeps grinning at him. “Is it wolfy’s play time now?”

Derek leans down menacingly, eyes still glowing. “I’ll show you play time.”

And then something weird happens. Stiles goes still - he is never still - and the grin slowly fades from his face.

He stares at Derek.

Not sure what’s going on, Derek stares back.

"I…" Stiles looks left and right, tests Derek’s hold, and then seems to deflate. "This goes so much smoother in the movies," he says, and then, "Can I have this hand please?"

He wiggles the fingers of his right hand.

Derek immediately lets go.

"Thank you," Stiles says, reaching up to cup Derek’s face with it. "Now I’m going to kiss you. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t hit me for it."

He tries to rise up - comically, and for once Derek doesn’t think he’s _trying_ to be funny - but he’s being pretty firmly pressed down by Derek’s body.

He sighs. “Okay, if you could meet me down here…”

Derek still isn’t sure how they got here from the kitten, but Stiles’ free hand is now fisting his t-shirt and tugging him down, so he goes, slowly, warily, until he’s in kissing distance—after that, it’s all Stiles: licking Derek’s lips open, kissing him deep, and moaning into his mouth…

They pull back to breathe and—how did Derek end up wrapped around Stiles? How is it that he always ends up wrapped around Stiles in one way or another?

Stiles licks his lips. “Obviously, you have no reason to be jealous.”

"Maybe." God, Derek can’t stop staring at his lips. "But I better make sure."

He leans in for another kiss.

-

"Good night kiss," Stiles announces at the door, holding the kitten up to Derek.

Derek shakes his head.

"But she won’t be able to sleep," Stiles says, wiggling the kitten, its tiny butt swinging in the air.

Derek and the kitten share a long-suffering look.

"You’re ridiculous. Just go home."

"Dereeeee—"

Bypassing the kitten, Derek pulls Stiles in and gives him the deepest, dirtiest kiss he can. When he’s done, the kitten has been transferred to his shoulder somehow, and Stiles looks drunk.

"Right," he says, licking his lips and blinking. "That was… a kiss."

Derek gathers the kitten off his shoulder and - god dammit, Stiles - presses a kiss into her downy fur.

He hands her to Stiles.

"Good night," he says.

Stiles blinks. “Right.”

He doesn’t leave. Derek doesn’t close the door.

"Maybe we could—"

"—stay," Derek says.

Stiles nods and steps back inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://jerakeenc.tumblr.com/post/91176596015/well-if-you-are-accepting-prompts-right-now-derek).

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Goodnight Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634061) by [Feech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feech/pseuds/Feech)




End file.
